JE T'AIME
by ndw
Summary: Les doutes de Roy après une nuit passé avec Edward ou l'art de se poser les mauvaises questions.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas et j'écris dans un but non lucratif.

_J'ai retrouvé cette fic que j'ai écris il y a quelques années maintenant. C'est la première que j'ai écrite alors j'ai une certaine affection pour elle. Mais j'attends comme d'habitude vos commentaires avec impatience._

_Juste une précision : toute l'histoire se situe du point de vue de notre cher colonel._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

JE T'AIME

Tout était calme quand je me réveillais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus du mal à savoir où je me trouvais. Petit à petit, je discernais un canapé, une bibliothèque et un bureau.

Oui c'est ça je suis dans mon bureau ? Mais pourquoi suis-je par terre ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon corps. Où étaient passé mes vêtements ? Pourquoi étais-je nu ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête quand soudain…

Oh non ! Edward ! Où était Edward ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace du petit blond dans la pièce. Où pouvait-il être ?

Il avait dû se réveiller plus tôt et s'en aller. Après tout, c'était logique vu ce qui s'était passé. Mais d'habitude c'est moi qui pars en catimini et pas l'inverse.

Comment tout cela était arrivé ?

Ah oui ! Hier soir Edward était venu me voir alors que j'allais partir. Et pour une fois il n'y avait plus que moi au bureau. Le Fullmétal voulait me parler d sa prochaine mission et il n'avait pas l'air content. Il s'était avancé, un doigt accusateur pointé vers moi.

_ « J'en ai vraiment marre Colonel que vous m'envoyez encore à Pétaouchnock pour une mission soi-disant de reconnaissance. Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi ! »

Son air menaçant ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire il m'amusait. Je distinguais ses yeux flamboyants à travers ses mèches dorées. Tout son corps était tendu et à voir son visage cramoisi je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

_ « Vous êtes vraiment stupide, comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ! Vous savez que je dois trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à mon frère ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos missions de second ordre. Au lieu de passer votre temps à feignasser ou à reluquer le derrière des filles, trouvez-m'en une qui m'aidera dans mon projet.

Non mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être si… »

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et je l'embrassais tendrement sur la bouche. Il fut si surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour m'engueuler, j'en profitais pour approfondir le baiser tout en refermant mes bras autour de lui. D'abord hésitant, il se colla brusquement à moi comme si j'étais une bouée dans un océan déchaîné.

Je le sentis parcouru de frissons et mon désir augmenta encore. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je découvre son corps. Je rompis le baiser et plongea vers son cou. J'y déposais de petits bisous qui eurent l'effet escompté, il se relâcha complètement.

J'avais dans la tête mille et une choses que je voulais lui faire mais d'un coup il me repoussa. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

_ « Roy … on ne peut pas…tu comprends ? »

Je le regardais, les yeux encore brillants de désir, sans saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il essayait de me dire quelque chose mais apparemment ça restait coincé dans sa gorge. Je décidais de lui pardonner de gâcher ce moment intense et repris mes esprits.

_ « Ed, écoute si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin, je peux comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Si tu préfère, oublie ce qui vient de se passer… »

Ma phrase mourut dans ma bouche, j'avais essayé de la prononcer avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable mais je souffrais à chaque mot. Dieu que ce gamin était beau, beau à couper le souffle et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Il me regardait avec insistance, il réfléchissait puis soudain son visage s'éclaira.

_ « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas mais que je ne pouvais pas… »

Là, il me prit par surprise. Alors tout n'était pas perdu…peut-être finalement avait-il des sentiments pour moi. Mais alors, pourquoi cette résistance ? J'osais une supposition.

_ « C'est à cause de ton frère ? Tu ne veux pas être heureux avant qu'il ait retrouvé son corps ? C'est parce que tu pourrais ressentir du désir alors que lui ne peux pas ? »

Mon explication sembla le perturber, il secoua la tête comme pour dire non et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ « Alors là franchement t'es trop ! Tu as été la chercher où ton explication ? Dans un bouquin de ce cher Sigmund ? Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qui vient de se passer je pense à mon frère. On est proche mais pas à ce point là ! Je pense surtout que tu es…et que moi je ne suis pas…, enfin tu vois... »

Euh non, je ne voyais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il prit une profonde respiration comme s'il allait me livrer un secret d'état.

_ « Bon d'accord. Je vais tout te dire. C'est que je sais qu'en matière de …sexe…tu as pas mal d'expérience alors que moi…moi je n'en ai aucune. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi ou que tu trouve que je m'y prends comme un manche… »

A ce mot, il s'arrêta net et rougit .Il faut dire qu'en parlant de manche, le mien recommençait à faire des siennes. Ed paraissait si vulnérable qu'il en devenait sexy.

_ « Edward, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais d'habitude c'est avec les femmes que je fais …ça. Là j'en suis au même point que toi…Je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire ou comment faire. Je me contente de suivre mon instinct. »

Mon argumentation le convainquit si bien qu'il se jeta sur moi et nous fit tomber par terre. Et même si selon lui il n'avait aucune expérience, je commençais sérieusement à douter de sa sincérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il était doué ! Je ne voulais pas le brusquer alors je retins mes caresses, je le laissais faire. Mais c'était très difficile et je compris d'après ses soupirs que j'avais intérêt de passer à l'action.

Voilà ce dont je me souvenais. Pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite je me rappelais surtout d'une sensation de bien-être total, de la chaleur de son corps et de son sourire irrésistible quand il s'était endormi dans mes bras. J'avais passé un long moment à le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que Morphée m'attire dans ses bras.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus là.

J'espérais en mon for intérieur qu'il avait compris mes sentiments pour lui, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il n'était qu'une fantaisie, qu'un coup d'un soir et que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était parti.

Bon en premier lieu, il fallait que je me rhabille avant l'arrivée de mon équipe parce que les recevoir en tenue d'Adam ça ne le faisait vraiment pas. J'en étais à boutonner ma chemise quand on frappa à ma porte. Heureusement mon pantalon était déjà à sa place. Ce devait être Hawkeye et si je ne répondais pas tout de suite j'allais tâter de son pistolet.

_ « oui un instant ! »

J'avais essayé de garder le même ton solennel que d'habitude mais apparemment ça n'eut pas l'effet attendu puisque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

_ « Eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, Colonel ! »

Cette voix qui sonnait tendrement à mes oreilles c'était celle d'Edward.

_ « Edward…tu… est-ce que… et pourquoi tu… »

_ « C'est cela oui. Alors on va y aller doucement parce qu'autrement vous allez frôler la crise cardiaque. Donc, d'après ce que je peux deviner de votre bafouillage, je vais vous dire QUE je vais bien, QUE j'ai apprécié la nuit dernière et QUE si je suis sorti c'est pour aller chercher le petit-déj. »

Je soupirais d'aise. Il allait l'air d'aller bien mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire à présent. Il me regardait d'un air tendre comme si pour lui tout était évident. J'oubliais parfois qu'il n'était qu'un gamin avec un gros besoin d'amour. Soudain mes doutes reprirent de plus belle. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, et s'il m'idéalisait, s'il finissait par se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment ! OH mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ! J'avais abusé de cet enfant ! A cette pensée je me détestais encore plus que d'habitude. Je fermais les yeux en espérant que lorsque je les rouvrirais rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois et j'ouvris les yeux.

Il me souriait toujours. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je me calmais.

_ « Ca y est vous avez fini de vous torturer ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je ne suis pas assez mature pour savoir où je mets les pieds ? Que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose ? Ecoute-moi bien Roy ! Dis-moi pourquoi il faudrait que l'on arrête ! Dis-le-moi ! Parce que je suis trop jeune pour toi ? Parce que je vais me lasser de toi ou inversement ? Alors ? ».

Il avait dit tout ça d'une seul traite comme si il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Il était si sûr de lui, si adulte en cet instant, je l'admirais cet ange blond, je le trouvais tellement beau avec cet air sérieux accroché à son visage que je lui avouais mon secret si bien gardé.

_ « Je t'aime ! ».


End file.
